


February 2, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You wished to be near Supergirl,'' one Smallville villain said to Amos as they viewed her grave.





	February 2, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''You wished to be near Supergirl,'' one Smallville villain said to Amos as they viewed her grave before she attacked him.

THE END


End file.
